WHEN YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS FINISHED
by Marissa Alexandra McGonagall
Summary: Hola! aquí viene una nueva historia con romance, aventuras, humor y todo lo esencial. Una chica nueva, el 5to curso, Harry se enamora de nuevo, Ron y Hermione discuten pero puede que oculten algo más... Lean y dejen reviews porfii!


**C U A N D O C R E E S Q U E T O D O A C A B Ó …**

¡Hola! Ya he leído los 7 libros de HP y la verdad quise darles mi toque personal a partir del 5to año. El estilo de Rowling me gusta, pero ¿a quién no le gusta verse incluído en sus historias favoritas? Escribi este fic sobre la época de Harry y sus amigos en el 5to curso. En este fic aparecen varias personitas conocidas por mí, como Denisse, que está basada en mi hermanita Madison; también Oswald, mi hermanito, aparece como Francesco. John, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, es Austin, el mejor amigo de Oswald… ¡Y por supuesto yo tengo mi aparición como Marissa Alexandra McGonagall! ¡Sí, la misma Marissa! En fin, mucha gente a la que conozco en la realidad aparece en este fic. Léanlo y dejen críticas, por favor. Diseñé esta historia para tratar los problemas típicos a nuestra edad, que es lo que a muchos les interesa… ligues, truenes, citas, noviazgos, celos (no es una indirecta para Ron)… en fin, toda esa sarta de cosas que los jóvenes en realidad vivimos.

No se burlen si a veces parece algo cursi, a mí no me agradan mucho esas cosas demasiado empalagosas… como sea, léanlo ¡y por el amor de Dios, dejen reviews! Ya sea para darme ánimos o destruir mis esperanzaz (

Si tienen sugerencias o algo, dejen un comentario o envíenme un mensaje a responderé uss dudas y todo eso cuanto antes… ¡Ah! Y antes de empezar con el fic, aclaro que los primeros capítulos, hasta que los chicos abordan el expreso, queda absolutamente igual que "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix", pero desde que pisan el piso '-- del tren, yo tomo las riendas de la historia, ja,ja,ja (risa diabólica). Es que yo tenía escrito el comienzo y todo, pero una Navidad hace como 2 años mi daddy me dio como uno de mis regalos, los libros de "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" y "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" (para disgusto de mi mommy, que aborrece todo lo relacionado con HP porque dice que padezco de fanatismo ¿Cómo puede una persona sensata aborrecer una historia semejante?)… así que cambié algunas cosillas para que se adecuara más a la idea original de Rowling (algunas cosas las dejé exactas a las del libro)… pero muchas cosas las hice a mi manera… ADVERTENCIA: PERSONAJES DE J. K. ROWLING Y WARNER BROS. (n/a: lo que está entre es lo que pasa mientras Harry y sus amigos están en los cuarteles de la Orden.

By: Marissa A. Murillo

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros en el tren**

Atardecía ya en Marshall Street. Una muchacha salía sigilosamente por la puerta trasera de su casa, cuidándose de no ser vista ni escuchada por ningún vecino que pudiera interferir en sus asuntos.

—Retrasado, como siempre —dijo para sí la chica, mirando su reloj de pulsera— cinco minutos tarde… ¿No habrá escuchado nunca acerca de la puntualidad inglesa…?

Se escucho un ruido en uno de los matorrales que rodeaba la casa. La muchacha no presto mucha atención a esto, pero pareció calmarse un poco.

—¿Qué hay con los ingleses, Amelia? —murmuró la voz de un hombre.

—¡Hasta que llegas! —dijo la voz femenina, con desespero— Te dije que no hay nada que aclarar, tengo todo bajo control. Y no me llames Amelia.

—Ya sabes qué hacer entonces, Mia… —susurró él.

—Lo sé —contestó la voz de mujer, caminando en círculos— Todo está perfectamente planeado. ¿Por qué viniste tú hoy?

—Porque no había nadie más disponible —respondió él— ya llegaron todos a casa, y sabes que hay que mantenerlos con las narices fuera de esto…

—Ah.

La chica siguió caminando. Los dos se encontraban en el jardín de una casona muggle ubicada en los afueras de una gran ciudad. El cielo estaba teñido de un color rubí intenso, ya que atardecía.

—¿Tienes respuestas para cada una de las preguntas que se les puedan ocurrir? —cuestionó el hombre.

—Claro. No habrá problemas.

—Entonces está bien. Recuerda mantener callados a tus hermanos y a tu amigo —dijo, en tono de advertencia— NADIE puede saber nada sobre esto allá en Hogwarts —añadió.

—Lo sé —dijo aburrida la chica— No diré nada a nadie, y tampoco ellos. Aunque sabes que Potter y sus amigos son muy perspicaces… —agregó, deteniéndose para mirar a su acompañante.

—¿Estás dudando poder guardar el secreto, Mia?

—¡Claro que no! Soy la reina de la mentira y el engaño, por algo estoy aquí —aseguró, moviendo su cabello— Además, será solo por un tiempo ¿no? Después de todo está Dumbledore y… ya sabes…

—Trata de no hacer nada mal, ni de sobresalir mucho. Trata de pasar desapercibida… si puedes —casi suplicó el hombre, tomándola por los hombros.

—Me pides imposibles —sonrió ella sin inmutarse— Yo no puedo ir a alguna parte sin ser captada por los medios. ¡Simplemente me aman!

—¡No me refiero a eso, Amelia! Estoy hablando de las misiones que se te han encargado, o de tu primo. Nadie debe de saberlo, niña.

—No-soy-una-niña —resopló con enfado la muchacha— Y te he dicho siempre que odio que me llamen Amelia… Además, ya te lo dije, tengo todo bajo control.

—Ten entonces. Cuatro boletos para el expreso de Hogwarts, el 1 de septiembre a las 11:00 a.m. —le entregó cuatro boletos de tren, que ella guardó en su bolso— Tomarán el avión a Inglaterra en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, después abordarán un taxi que los lleve a King's Cross. Ni tu madre ni tu padre sabrán que tú y tus hermanos salieron de casa. En cuanto terminen regresarán precisamente a este lugar ¿Entendido?

—Ya te dije que sí —repitió ella algo aburrida— ¿Qué crees que pasaría si papá o mamá se enteran?

—Se preocuparían mucho, y los enviarían a los tres de vuelta a aquí.

—¿Y por qué mi amigo no puede decirle a su padre?

—Porque sabes que sus padres se separaron. A su madre tal vez le agrade esto, pero sabes que el padre es demasiado estricto. No lo permitiría…

—Bien. Así que yo tardaré tres años, ellos cinco y seis, respectivamente…

—Sí. ¿Se los explicaste? ¿Mia, les dijiste que no deben de mencionar nada sobre lo que haces cuando estén allá? —preguntó con cautela el sujeto.

—Que sí, hombre —respondió ella, mirando hacia las casa vecinas, vigilando que nadie los escuchara— Oye… ¿qué pasará si sospechan?

—Yo me encargaré de hacerte una visita lo antes posible, pero mientras tanto no abras la boca. Si te acusan, niega. Si te preguntan, evádelos —ordenó él, con mucha seriedad. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla para calmarlo— No deben saberlo… todo el plan corre peligro si lo descubren…

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces…

Pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí. La chica sonrió para sus adentros mientras entraba a su casa por la puerta trasera, al tiempo que un gigantesco perro negro se escabullía por una cerca simulada.

—¿Vamos a buscar ya un compartimiento? —preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione. Sus amigos cambiaron miradas.

—Ehh…

—Nosotros… bien… Ron y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos— dijo Hermione con pena.

—Oh —dijo Harry— Bien. De acuerdo.

—Pero no creo que no podamos quedarnos contigo un rato, antes de dar las rondas por los pasillos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en un compartimiento vacío casi al final del vagón, y acomodaron sus cosas (Hermione se lastimó la muñeca tratando de cargar tres mochilas llenas de libros, Ron tuvo que ayudarla). Todo transcurrió así durante una hora y cuarto, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, todos se asustaron, Harry pudo ver durante una fracción de segundo a una chica que tropezaba dando un grito, estaba cargando una gran maleta negra, con las iniciales "MM". Tenía el cabello largo lleno de bucles y de un color castaño con muchos reflejos rubios. Ella se incorporó.

—Lo siento —dijo la muchacha, quien era muy bella, pensó Harry.

—No hay ningún problema —respondió Hermione. Las dos jóvenes se sonrieron— Soy...

—Lo sé —dijo la chica— Eres Hermione Jane Granger, sé todo sobre ti —Hermione se sonrojó, y estrechó su mano con la de su compañera— Es un verdadero placer —se volvió hacia Ron, que la miraba como si estuviera en trance, tal y como había mirado a Fleur Delacour el año anterior— Así que tú debes ser Ronald Bilius Weasley. Me habían dicho que todos los Weasley eran adorables, y lo acabo de comprobar por mí misma… —las orejas de Ron adquirieron un color semejante al de su cabellera, cuando Marissa le dio un beso en la mejilla por saludo. Hermione bufó— Encantada de conocerte. Soy Marissa Alexandra Mc… Sólo así.

—Yo soy Harry... Harry Potter.

—¿Y qué quieres, una fiesta? —le respondió Marissa en tono grosero.

Hermione y Ron miraron atónitos a Marissa, quien seguía portándose muy bien con ellos dos.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si no has encontrado un lugar en el tren... si quieres.

—No, gracias. No quiero ser una molestia para su majestad, para el gran Harry Potter —dijo— Me voy, veré dónde están mis hermanos y me quedaré con ellos.

—De verdad, quédate —pidió Hermione.

—Sí, en serio —insistió Ron.

Ella lo pensó, y asintió.

—Tengo que traer mis maletas, están todas regadas por el pasillo.

—Siéntate, Harry y Ron las traerán —dijo Hermione mirando fulminante a Harry y Ron, quienes salieron rápidamente al pasillo. Se sentó junto a Marissa.

—Nunca te había visto, ¿De qué casa eres? —preguntó Hermione.

—Soy nueva en Hogwarts, pero quisiera ser una Gryffindor.

—¿Eres nueva? ¿Cómo puede ser? No tienes once años ¿o sí? —Hermione estaba muy sorprendida.

—Claro que no, soy Marissa Alexandra McGonagall, supongo que conoces a mi tía. Es profesora. Su nombre es Minerva McGonagall.

—Por supuesto que la conozco, nos da transformaciones —respondió Hermione— Debes ser muy inteligente, después de todo eres su sobrina.

—Casi siempre he sido la primera de la clase, al igual que tú —dijo Marissa.

—Sí, supongo que lo soy —admitió Hermione con orgullo, pero algo de pena. Intentó cambiar la conversación— Es linda tu ropa.

Era verdad, ya que Marissa vestía con ropa de buenas marcas muggles. Calzaba unas botas puntiagudas de color rosa pastel. Estaba vistiendo una blusa del mismo color, sin tirantes, y falda corta de patoles de color negro. Traía una chaqueta negra que hacía juego con su boina.

—Sí, claro. Gracias. Así se usa en el mundo muggle, que es donde yo vivo.

—Bien, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿De dónde eres?

—De Norteamérica, bueno, yo soy de Norteamérica. Mi abuelo, Francesco McGonagall, era el Ministro de Magia italiano, pero cuando se retiró se mudó junto con mi abuela a California, donde vivimos nosotros. Falleció hace poco, tía Minnie era su hermana.

Harry y Ron abrieron la puerta, se veían agotados, cargaban varias maletas negras con las iniciales de Marissa. Se sentaron en el asiento frente a las chicas.

El día fue pasando hasta que un rato después, la bruja regordeta que lleva el carrito con dulces pasó, al tiempo que preguntaba:

—¿Quieren algún bocadillo, chicos?

—Ahh… —murmuró Ron, revisando el bolsillo de sus pantalones— yo no, gracias…

—¿Tiene esos deliciosos panqués de vainilla con crema de fresas…? —preguntó Marissa— Mi novio y yo acostumbrábamos comerlos siempre al atardecer, con un delicioso chocolate caliente…

—Claro ¿Cuántos quieres? —preguntó amablemente la bruja.

—Todos los que tenga —contestó la chica con una sonrisa, abriendo su bolso para sacar un puñado de Galeones de oro— y también voy a querer un poco de esto, y de esto… —dijo, tomando un poco de cada cosa y poniendo sus compras sobre el asiento— tome los pedidos de mis compañeros de viaje y cóbrelos de aquí, y quédese con el cambio. Gracias…

La chica se sentó a un lado de sus golosinas, y empezó a abrir un paquete de pepas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. Los demás aún la seguían mirando.

—No, gracias —dijo Harry, levantándose y yendo hacia el carrito— yo puedo comprar mis cosas, no tienes que hacerlo…

—Vamos, Potter —Marissa le sonrió por primera vez— no vas a rechazar un pequeño regalo de mi parte ¿O sí?

—Ahh… —Harry se tornó rojo— No, claro que no… —se volvió hacia la señora de las golosinas, al igual que Ron y Hermione, y después de comprar dulces y dar las gracias regresaron a sus lugares. Ahora Harry estaba junto a Marissa, y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados enfrente.

Marissa volteó hacia todas partes de manera muy extraña, como si estuviera buscando algo. Después de varios minutos, en los que nadie, a excepción de Harry, se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su nueva compañera, Marissa se detuvo. Hermione estaba leyendo un libro de Runas Antiguas, mientras que Ron miraba las tarjetas que había obtenido con sus ranas de chocolate, de vez en cuando lanzándole furtivas miradas a Hermione, para después poner los ojos en blanco. Harry estaba mirando a Marissa, hasta que ella le correspondió la mirada. Harry no tuvo más remedio que sonrojarse y voltear hacia otro lado, pero…

—Creo que es hora… tenemos que irnos a echar un vistazo por los corredores —suspiró Hermione, mirando su reloj de pulsera— Nos vemos.

—De acuerdo…

—Deber de prefectos —gruñó Ron, saliendo detrás de Hermione. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

Después de un rato, Ron y Hermione aún estaban dando sus rondas por los pasillos, tratando de mantener el orden, mientras que Harry seguía sentado al lado de Marissa, sin hablar ni nada.

—Harry… —murmuró Marissa, y al chico le pareció que la tenía más cerca, así que volteó. Marissa le estaba hablando al oído, podía sentir su respiración demasiado cerca de su rostro, y sintió que algo vivo en su estómago se movía frenéticamente— Hey, Potter…

—¿Sí? —Harry apenas pudo con sus nervios y el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Mirar los ojos negros de la chica lo ponía más nervioso.

—Ah… Perdón por molestarte, pero te quiero pedir algo —murmuró la chica, acercando más su rostro al de Harry.

—Lo que quieras… —dijo él, con ganas de acortar la leve distancia que había entre ambos.

—¿Me puedes dar un beso? Uno de esos besos apasionados…

Bien, esa sí que fue una petición inesperada. Harry se sonrojó sobremanera, e instintivamente llevó su mano hacia la mano de Marissa.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró ella, cuando Harry tomó su mano sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

—Lo que me pediste… —respondió el chico sin comprender.

—No, espera, Potter. No me entendiste —murmuró Marissa al oído de Harry— los besos están detrás de ti, y te lo que te pedí fue que me dieras uno —la chica señaló el costado de Harry, donde estaban unos panqués de vainilla que ella había comprado hacía rato.

Harry sentía el calor que expedía su cuerpo, y que lentamente subía a su cara. ¡Así que la niña estaba hablando sobre golosinas! ¿Cómo pudo haber creído que quería que la besara, si era claro que ella lo encontraba desagradable? Ella era tan… perfecta que simplemente no se sentía digno ni de respirar el mismo aire que ella…

—Aquí tienes —susurró Harry con pena, extendiéndole un panqué a Marissa— lo… lo siento.

—No —respondió la chica, empezando a comer su "Beso Apasionado" — fue mi culpa por no aclararte. Estos panqués tienen un nombre confuso —sonrió de nuevo, luciendo aún más linda que antes.

Harry se sonrojó sobremanera. Estaba tan cerca de Marissa, que no podía dejar de notar todos esos detalles que la hacían ver tan hermosa. En primer lugar, sus ojos… esos ojos grandes y negros, cálidos, de largas y negras pestañas… después estaba su cabello… cabello largo, como el de una diosa, castaño, con reflejos rubios por aquí y por allá… también estaba su piel… suave, tersa, morena, muy bronceada… Tanta perfección no podía caber en una sola persona ¿o sí?...

—¿Quieres saber cómo vencí a Voldemort y recuperé la Piedra Filosofál cuando tenía tan solo once años? —preguntó Harry, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. No podría explicar por qué, pero sentía una necesidad interna de impresionar a Marissa.

—¿Qué? —una expresión de enfado volvió a cruzar el rostro de la chica— No, gracias, no quiero saberlo.

—Entonces te contaré cómo derrote YO SOLO al basilisco que habitaba Hogwarts en mi segundo curso —ahí estaba otra vez, es como si quisiera impresionar a Marissa, demostrarle que tan valiente era…

—No estoy interesada en oír eso, Potter —sonrió con sarcasmo su bella acompañante, sacando un libro muggle de una de sus maletas.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas a la señorita de tu último encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, Potter?

Draco Malfoy había llegado a la puerta del compartimiento, acompañado de sus dos gorilas, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

—¡Largo de aquí, Malfoy! —ordenó Harry, levantándose de su lugar.

—¡Chicos! ¿Malfoy? ¡Vete de aquí!

—¡El problema no es contigo, Sangre Sucia!

—¡Repítelo y haré que te tragues tus palabras, Malfoy! —gritó Ron, sacando su varita y apuntando al rubio con ella.

—¡Ron! Déjalo…

—Hermione tiene razón, Ron. No vale la pena… —dijo Harry, y dando un empujón a Malfoy regresó a su lugar.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —preguntó el rubio con sorna— ¿Aún sigues asustado por lo que te pasó el año pasado? —sus dos compinches rieron por lo bajo— ¿Qué sintió el gran Harry Potter al no poder salvar al inepto de Diggory…?

No pudo continuar. Marissa, que había estado callada mirándolo atentamente, saltó sobre él, abofeteándolo de una manera seguramente muy dolorosa. Y eso no fue todo. Cuando sus amigos intentaron socorrerlo, Marissa les dio tremenda paliza que los dejó tirados en el pasillo, aún adoloridos por los golpes y sin muchas ganas de volverse a acercar a la chica.

—¡NUNCA VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A CEDRIC DIGGORY! —gritó la chica con furia, mirando a Malfoy con los ojos desorbitados y apuntándole con la varita, que recién acababa de sacar del bolso— ¡NO QUIERO QUE DE TU BOCA VUELVA A SALIR SU NOMBRE! ¿ENTENDISTE?

El rubio asintió levemente, y salió del compartimiento seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. La reacción de Marissa ante la sola mención de Cedric dejó perplejos a sus compañeros de viaje. Harry la observó fijamente a los ojos, pero desvió la mirada cuando la chica volteó a verlo, perfilando una ceja. Ron la miraba con la boca abierta debatiendo consigo mismo entre si reírse por lo de Malfoy, o preguntarse sobre la actitud de su nueva amiga. Hermione la observó de manera escrutadora, con perspicacia, como intentando ver algo más allá.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres? —preguntó Marissa, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, mientras sacaba de su bolso un espejo y comenzaba a arreglarse el cabello— ¿Nunca habían visto a una chica golpeando a alguien?

—Nunca a una chica golpeando a tres tipos más grandes y odiosos —esta vez fue Ron quien respondió primero.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó Hermione. Marissa bajó la mirada, pero se compuso enseguida.

—Porque Draco estaba faltando al respeto a la memoria de Ced ¿No lo oíste? —respondió simplemente la chica. Pero había algo en su voz que hacía pensar a los demás que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad— vi que los dos "hombres valientes" que nos acompañan no hacían nada al respecto, así que tomé cartas en el asunto. Nunca me han gustado las injusticias…

—Marissa… ¿Conocías a Cedric? —Hermione siguió con su interrogatorio.

—Ahh… —Marissa dudó por unos segundos— sí…

—¡No te preocupes en contarnos si no quieres! —exclamó con pena la castaña, al sentir que Marissa la miraba fijamente— si es algo personal…

—No, no hay problema —Marissa hizo un gesto, como quitándole importancia. Se detuvo un momento a pensar, y siguió— Cedric Diggory era mi prometido.

—¿Qué? —Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué Diggory, aún después de muerto, seguía acaparando la atención de las chicas por las que sentía algo especial? Primero Cho, ahora Marissa. La voz de la última lo sacó de sus pensamientos— Eso no puede ser…

—¿Qué tiene de extraño, Potter? —preguntó fríamente la chica, mirando a Harry con desprecio— ¿Por qué dices que no puede ser?

—Diggory era novio de Cho Chang, de Ravenclaw… fueron juntos al baile de Navidad, y… en el torneo…

—En la segunda prueba del torneo él la consideró su posesión más valiosa. Lo sé —terminó Marissa sin darle importancia.

—¿Era tu prometido? —siguió Hermione— ¿Era un compromiso entre familias? Quiero decir… ¿sus padres arreglaron todo?

—No, claro que no —aseguró su compañera— Miren, la historia es un poco larga…

—Falta mucho para llegar a Hogwarts —aseguró Ron, sin mirar siquiera su reloj— tenemos tiempo para una explicación…

—De acuerdo —Marissa se acomodó en su lugar— Supongo que primero tendría que explicar la historia de mi vida ¿No es así? —bromeó la chica— Bien, aquí voy. Mi padre es un inefable, trabaja para el ministerio americano...

—¿Qué es lo que hacen los…?

—Es confidencial. Ni siquiera yo lo sé —Harry no pudo terminar su pregunta— Frecuentemente es enviado a misiones en distintas partes del mundo. He cambiado de colegio tantas veces que no llego a sentirme a gusto en uno cuando tengo que irme. Y lo mismo para mis hermanos. En mi primer año de colegio estuve en el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, en Norteamérica, un internado solo para señoritas. En segundo fui transferida al Colegio Brocken de Hechicería Elemental, en Alemania. En tercer curso me transfirieron a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, en Francia, y Francesco, mi hermano, entró allí también. Para mi cuarto curso aún seguíamos en Beauxbatons, ahí mi hermana Denisse entró a su primer curso. Ese año papá prometió que sería el último año que viajara al extranjero, y que entraríamos por fin a Hogwarts cuando fuera a empezar mi quinto curso de colegio. Él sabe que yo he deseado desde siempre estar aquí…

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Diggory en todo esto? —interrumpió Ron con una mueca. Hermione lo chistó, al tiempo que le daba un pisotón. Harry prestaba mucha atención a Marissa, parecía que encontraba muy interesante su relato.

—A eso voy, Ron —Marissa suspiró— Como ya dije antes, mi padre es funcionario del ministerio. Nuestra familia es amiga de los Diggory desde que tengo memoria. Ced y yo siempre habíamos sido muy buenos amigos, éramos como… Navidad y San Nicolás. El día que cumplió los dieciséis años me pidió que fuera su novia. Yo acepté obviamente gustosa, ya que lo quería mucho… lo quiero mucho. Recuerdo que estaba quedándome en su casa esos días, poco después de los Mundiales de Quidditch...

** F L A S H B A C K **

Una lechuza entró por la ventana de la habitación de Marissa. La chica estaba pasando los últimos días de vacaciones, junto con sus hermanos, en casa de la familia Diggory.

Marissa abrió el sobre y leyó la carta que su padre le enviaba desde Canadá. Su cara se puso blanca como la tiza, y tuvo que sostenerse de una silla para no caer al suelo por la impresión.

—Cambiaré de escuela otra vez… iré a Hogwarts… ¡IRE A HOGWARTS! —la chica empezó a reírse mientras daba saltitos por toda la habitación— ¡IREMOS A HOGWARTS, IREMOS A HOGWARTS!

Lo menos que podía hacer era contárselo a su novio. Se puso sus pantuflas, una bata encima del pijama, y salió con rumbo a la habitación de Cedric. Eran casi las once de la noche, pero eso no le importaba… ¡Iría a Hogwarts!

—¡Ced, tengo que contarte! ¡Despierta, Ced! —entró sin avisar a la habitación del chico. Él se alarmó al principio, pero se calmó al ver que era su novia quien lo había despertado— ¡Ced, tengo buenas nuevas!

—¡Alex…! Me asustaste —exclamó Cedric, incorporándose en su cama. Marissa se sentó junto a él— ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando terminó de contarle que entraría a Hogwarts en quinto curso, Cedric parecía muy pensativo. Estaba distante y distraído.

—¿Y? —preguntó Marissa— ¿No me felicitas?

—Ahh… sí, claro… felicidades —respondió el chico con una media sonrisa, dando a su novia un beso en la frente y un abrazo— ehh… bien…

—Ced… ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó ella, pasando su brazo por el hombro de él— ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Yo?... nada. No tengo nada…

—Ced, no me mientas. Sé que tienes algo —una mueca de disgusto atravesó su rostro— ¿No quieres que entre a Hogwarts? ¿No quieres que vayamos al mismo colegio?

—No, no es eso… —exclamó Cedric alarmado— claro que quiero, lo he deseado desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Solo que ahora estaremos más tiempo juntos…

—Sí… oye, creo que puedo seguir en Beauxbatons, y terminar ahí el colegio —Marissa intentó en vano sonreír— creo que mis padres estarán de acuerdo. Así terminaremos el colegio y…

—Oye —Cedric miró a Marissa con ternura— quiero que vayas a Hogwarts, quiero que estudiemos juntos y quiero verte todos los días… —tomó las manos de la chica y las entrelazó con las suyas— y quiero pedirte algo…

—¿Sí?

—Pues… —el chico dudó unos segundos, pero se decidió al final— quiero que seas mi esposa…

Marissa no contestó, sino que bajó la mirada y soltó las manos de su novio. Él se desconcertó un poco, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Cedric… yo…

—No ahora —se adelantó él— somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, sería una locura. Pero sí cuando terminemos nuestros estudios. Terminaré el colegio dos años antes que tú, en ese tiempo ya habré encontrado un buen empleo, y seré digno de ti…

—Ced… —lo interrumpió la chica, poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios— tú eres demasiado para mí… y claro que acepto, tonto… —terminó la frase con un apasionado beso. Ahora estaría con la persona a quien más quería. Y nada ni nadie, nunca, los podría separar…

** F I N ****D E L F L A S H B A C K **

—Oh… —atinó a decir Hermione después del relato— no… no tenía idea… los siento…

—No hay porque sentirlo —sonrió levemente Marissa, mirando a Hermione— todo tiene una razón de ser. Si Ced murió es porque no era nuestro destino estar juntos… tal vez hay algo más preparado para mí…

—No digas eso —murmuró la castaña, sentándose junto a su nueva amiga y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, en señal de apoyo— Cedric murió como un héroe, y después de haber ganado el Torneo…

—Si Diggory era tu novio…

—Prometido, Potter.

—Bien, si Diggory era tu prometido —Marissa lo miró con aburrimiento, como si no hubiera nada peor que estar ahí escuchándolo— ¿Por qué salía con Cho?

—Mira, Potter. Ced y Chang no eran novios ¿de acuerdo? —Marissa suspiró y lo miró de nuevo— Él me hablaba sobre "esa" siempre, me decía que era su mejor amiga, que siempre lo apoyaba y cosas así. Pero su relación, desafortunadamente para ella, nunca pasó de ser una grata amistad…

—Pero en el baile…

—Cuando me preguntes algo, Potter, debes escucharme —Marissa lo miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que Harry se sonrojó— por educación. Cuando haces una pregunta debes escuchar CALLADO la respuesta. Como sea, en esos días Madam Maxime estaba en Hogwarts junto con algunos de mis compañeros de colegio. Los que no vinimos al torneo seguíamos teniendo clases. Sabía que tendrían un baile de Navidad porque Ced me lo contó. Me invitó, dijo que sería en vacaciones y que estaría feliz si iba con él, pero no pude porque tenía que pasar las festividades con mi familia, así que le dije que no podría, que invitara a alguien más. Él decidió invitar a Chang, y me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo con eso, y le dije que sí. Era uno de los campeones, el más guapo, debo decir, así que la atención estaba puesta sobre él y Chang, todos los vieron juntos y pensaron que era su novia, así que consideraron que ella era su más valiosa posesión. Madam Maxime sabía que yo era su prometida, e intentó que me trajeran de Francia, como trajeron a Gaby Delacour, pero mis padres no querían que perdiera clases, así que usaron a "esa" en mi lugar. ¿Alguna duda?

—¿Por qué te desagrada tanto Cho? —preguntó Harry, bajando la vista al ver que Marissa le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Porque es una zorra —Hermione dio un respingo— ¿Qué? Es verdad. Ella sabía que Ced era mi prometido y que nos queríamos mucho, y aún así le coqueteaba cada momento que podía. Es tan… repelente, odiosa… engreída… ¡Patética! Deberías haberla visto en los mundiales, no se nos despegaba ni un segundo. Siempre lamiéndole las botas a Amos y Mya, los padres de Ced. Se hacía la inocente cuando estaba cerca de ellos, y me lanzaba miradas asesinas cuando mis padres y los de Ced hablaban de nuestro compromiso. Fastidió a Denisse, mi hermana, cuando mis padres la invitaron a quedarse en nuestro campamento, ella durmió con Denisse, yo tuve que dormir en la tienda de Francesco, mi hermano, con él; y John, un amigo de mi hermano, durmió en la tienda de Ced en una cama plegable. Denisse me contó al día siguiente que "esa" no había dejado de contarle lo sorprendida que estaba de que Ced quisiera casarse conmigo, porque siempre había mostrado interés por ella, y que a ella no le parecía que él se sintiera cómodo con nuestra relación. Mi hermanita la mandó a callar diciéndole que él no le iba a hacer caso solo porque ella fuera una zorra resbalosa, y que yo entraría a Hogwarts el año próximo así que no se hiciera ilusiones, porque ya no iba a necesitar una "mejor amiga que lo apoyara" y cosas así. Desde entonces, y gracias a Dios, no la he vuelto a ver, no fue al… —bajó la mirada— funeral. No estuvo ahí cuando le dimos el último adiós a Ced…

Los tres la miraron con pena. Marissa, que tenía la mirada en el suelo, la levantó y sonrió levemente.

—Bien. ¿Y qué tal si ahora hablamos de otra cosa? —propuso— otros temas no tan tristes.

—¿Fuiste a los mundiales de quidditch? —preguntó Ron curioso. Marissa sonrió más.

—¡Claro! —exclamó la chica— He ido a los mundiales desde que nací. ¿Quién se perdería ese "Bulgaria vs. Irlanda"? Fue grandioso… —añadió.

—Estuvimos en la tribuna principal —sonrió orgulloso el pelirrojo— fuimos los invitados del ex-Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos…

—Oh, así. Ludovic Bagman —acertó Marissa, jugando con su cabello— Nosotros fuimos invitados especiales del ministro inglés. Y el ministro búlgaro nos invitó también, aunque ya habíamos quedado con Fudge.

—¿El ministro? —preguntó Harry sorprendido. Sabía que Fudge había invitado a los Malfoy, pero no recordaba haber visto a Marissa.

—Sí —respondió ella sin importancia— Mi abuelo fue Ministro de Magia en Italia, y era amigo del Ministro de Magia de Bulgaria. Nunca conoció a Fudge, pero Fudge sí conoce a mis padres, y dice que admiraba mucho a mi abuelo…

—¿Conoces a Dumbledore?

—¡Claro, Hermione! —exclamó Marissa meneando su cabellera— Mi abuelo y él fueron juntos al colegio. Eran grandes amigos… Dumbledore fue padrino de bodas cuando mis abuelos se casaron.

Harry miraba tanto a Marissa, que no se había dado cuenta que tenía chocolate hasta en la nariz. No salió de su ensimismamiento hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—Oh… hola, Harry—dijo una voz nerviosa— ¿Vengo en mal momento?

Harry quitó la vista de su compañera y se volvió hacia la puerta. Una chica con negro cabello largo y brillante estaba en el umbral mirándolo: Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

—Ah… hola —dijo Harry inexpresivamente. Marissa los miró con odio.

—Hola, Marissa —sonrió nerviosamente Cho, posando su mirada en la chica— ¿Qué tal el verano?

—Pues, déjame pensar… —sonrió sarcástica Marissa— Mi novio fue asesinado, así que ya no tengo prometido, cambié de colegio, y estoy viendo tu grotesca cara en estos momentos… lo peor es lo último, Chang —añadió con rabia— por cierto, ni Amos, ni Mya, ni mi familia, ni yo… y ni el difunto Ced, te extrañamos en el funeral…

Cho se tornó roja, y salió del compartimiento antes de que nadie dijera nada. Ahora todos se volvieron de nuevo hacia Marissa.

—No me miren —dijo la chica, mirándose al espejo.

Finished!!! Para quienes aún estén leyendo mi creación, aquí está el fin de este primer capítulo, que no se a ustedes pero a mí ¡ME FASCINOO! Todo, desde los recuerdos con Ced (¿POR QUÉ LO MATASTE, ROWLING, POR QUÉ (?)… hasta los insultos a Chang… ¡¡¡Los "besos apasionados" XD!!! Había pensado que fueran kisses, esos chocolatitos deliciosos, pero ¿y si Hershey's me demanda? ( Así que inventé mis propios pastelillos, que pronto saldrán a la venta P… por cierto, hershey's tiene todos lso derechos sobre los kisses '-- ya que lo acabo de mencionar, lo tenía que aclarar… o sea que los podría haber puesto en el fic, porque ya aclaré que no son de mi propiedad S… whatever… ya no importa… ¡see u en el próximo capítulo! Por cierto, este capítulo se lo dedico al difunto Ced ) o por lo menos al guapísimo Rob Pattinson (el actor que lo interpreta).

Envíenme uss dudas, quejas o sugerencias a y les prometo una respuesta satisfactoria. O por lo menos dejen un comentario.

By: Marissa A. McGonagall


End file.
